Complete evacuation of viscous products has been a goal for consumers. Squeeze containers have been found to work best for helping evacuate product by application of manual force by the consumer. Bottom opening containers have been found advantageous for helping with evacuation by employing the force of gravity to help push and discharge viscous product out through an orifice. An example of a bottom opening container is in co-pending U.S. patent application Publication No. US2012/0080450.
Coated containers have been employed to further assist with viscous product evacuation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,003,178 discloses partial coating inside a container. A disadvantage is that it is extremely difficult if not impossible to completely coat the bottle, especially at the shoulder or neck portion. U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,603 discloses a completely coated dispensing apparatus for increasing product removal. There is a risk of over exposing the oil to oxygen when combining the oil with pressurized air via a nozzle, and creating an air/coating mist.
After the dispenser has been used several times, tiny remains of the viscous product (e.g. food product) still tend to adhere to the container walls. While use of squeezable upside down coated containers is helpful, there remains a need for more complete evacuation of viscous products from a plastic container and for better and more efficient methods and equipment for coating the containers.